Sirviente de la Luna
by Hana Note
Summary: El ser que mas amaba.


SIRVIENTE DE LA LUNA

Bajo un hermoso manto azul, repleto de estrellas, me encuentro, cual manto resguarda en su inmensidad una hermosa perla llamada Luna que resplandece en lo mas alto de este firmamento.

Caminando al lado de olas traviesas que van y vienen como niños a los cuales no puedes dominar cuando quieren algo, mi rostro se ilumina con el bello resplandor de la luna y una lágrima amarga baja por mis mejillas; sola, terriblemente sola me siento al sentir que he perdido lo mas valioso en mi vida, no me refiero a un objeto, tengo soledad de sentimientos que me atormentan en mi interior pensado en lo que puedo hacer para recuperarme de esta gran perdida, mi gran amor murió por mi, eso es lo que me destroza por dentro sin saber como afrontarlo, desearía avanzar sin tropiezos, pero el destino quizo que el no sea mi futuro, me lo arrebató de mi brazos. Sabiendo que ello destrozaría a muchas personas que lo amaban pero nadie como yo. Lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente:

Hace dos días aproximadamente nos encontrábamos contentos a orillas de estas costas peruanas porque en esta fecha, se cumpliría el plazo que nuestros padres habían impuesto para hacer publico nuestro noviazgo, mis padres eran personas muy exigentes y mi ahora fallecido novio era un ser diferente, él no era de estos lugares mucho menos de este planeta él era un sirviente de la Luna por ello fue enviado para saber como estábamos viviendo los terrícolas, porque en el pasado la reina Selene se enamoró de un campesino de la Tierra, los de la Luna tenían miedo que eso pase de nuevo, pero con lo que no contaron fue que nosotros nos conocimos, entre las leyes de Dios esta terminantemente prohibido que los de la Luna y Tierra estén juntos. Sonrientes, eufóricos y enamorados, corríamos entre estas aguas frías y mansas celebrando nuestro pronto noviazgo ante todos pero con lo que no contaba era que antes de eso yo lo vería morir con mis propios ojos de la manera mas bella y dolorosa, bajó un gran rayo de luz, resplandeciente, hermoso, cálido, nosotros creímos que era la Reyna Selene, pero se trataba de un sirviente enviado para acabar con él, es así como comenzó una batalla él pensando que venían para matarme a mi pero iban por ese joven que yo me enamoré perdidamente, el enviado atravesó su filosa espada en la espalda de mi novio quien me protegía con su cuerpo para que yo no salga lastimada, lo apuñaló muchas veces él se resistía a alejarse de mi lado el sirviente al ver moribundo y ensangrentado a mi compañero se marchó dejándome en shock. No sabia como reaccionar ante tal espectáculo, él a pesar de sus heridas me sonreía y me repetía en un hilo de voz lo mucho que me amaba, su piel se comenzó a poner fría, la calidez que siempre lo distinguía de otras personas se iba despidiendo de él, su piel se iba tornado de color azulado, entré en pánico sin saber que hacer opté por abrazarlo lo más que pude mientras mi vestido de seda celeste se convertía en roja gracias a la gran cantidad de sangre perdida. Su melodiosa voz cada vez se apagaba lo intentaba callar para que no se esforzara pero era inútil - un joven terco- me repito en mi cabeza; tomé sus manos entre las mías sabía que este era el fin, él descansaría y yo me ahogaría en mi dolor, tan pronto como pasó esto se iría, dejándome sola, desprotegida, todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por una luz violeta, no me quería separar de él, pero esa luz tenía un poder especial la cual no me permitía estar a su lado abrazándole, poco a poco fue desapareciendo ante mi, dejando rastros de sangre por todos lados, sobre todo en mi ropa y en mi corazón; supongo que él ahora esta descansando en la Luna de donde vino, pero ahora eso no importa mis padres no saben nada de lo que ha sucedido mucho menos he ido a mi casa durante estos dos días y no creo regresar ya que si lo hago es muy probable que me quieran casar con otra persona pero yo no quiero eso para mi futuro, a unos cuantos metros veo la espada de mi amado, la agarro entre mis manos temblorosas aun por lo sucedido, recordando paso a paso su muerte, dirijo el arma a mi estómago, lo tengo decidido iré a donde esta él para ser felices en la inmensidad, entierro la espada en mi ser, resbalan gotas de sangre por mis finas manos estoy comenzando a ver borroso, muy pronto moriré pero me queda la satisfacción que estaré a tu lado, mis ojos se cierran en el momento que un suspiro silencioso sale por mis labios entreabiertos.

Ahora estoy buscándote en esta oscuridad infinita, no te encuentro, quiero estar a tu lado, para así amarnos a pesar de la Luna, se que tú me amas, desde este lugar veo como mis padres encuentran y lloran mi cuerpo tendido sobre la arena y el agua salada del mar, siento pena por ellos pero si quieren lo mejor para mi tendrán que dejarme ser feliz a tu lado aun así me pase toda esta eternidad buscándote entre sombras y oscuridad. ¿Me permites ser tu destino en la muerte; sirviente de la Luna?.

 _BLUE NOTE_


End file.
